Robin van Persie
| cityofbirth = Rotterdam | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1997–1999 1998–2001 | youthclubs = Excelsior Feyenoord | years = 2001–2004 2004–2012 2012–2015 2015–2018 2018–2019 | clubs = Feyenoord Arsenal Manchester United Fenerbahçe Feyenoord | caps(goals) = 61 (15) 194 (96) 86 (48) 57 (25) 36 (20) | nationalyears = 2000 2001 2002–2005 2005–2015 | nationalteam = Netherlands U17 Netherlands U19 Netherlands U21 Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (0) 6 (0) 12 (1) 101 (50) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Robin van Persie (born 6 August 1983) is a Dutch footballer who plays as a striker. He is a youth product of Feyenoord. Having joined Arsenal in 2004, Van Persie became the club captain on 16 August 2011, one year before he joined rivals Manchester United. He is recognized as one of the best strikers in the world. His playing style and ability have drawn comparison to Dutch legend Marco van Basten. On 7 June 2013, Van Persie was appointed captain of the Dutch national team. The son of two artists, Van Persie was encouraged to follow in his parents' footsteps, but he instead preferred football and joined SBV Excelsior's youth squad. He made his breakthrough at another hometown club Feyenoord, where he spent three seasons and won the 2002 UEFA Cup. He was named the Dutch Football Talent of the Year for the 2001–02 season. Disagreements with manager Bert van Marwijk culminated in a change of club and Van Persie moved to Premier League side Arsenal for £2.75 million in 2004 as a long-term replacement for Dennis Bergkamp. He won the FA Community Shield and the FA Cup in his first season with the London club but did not win another major trophy for the rest of his eight-year spell at Arsenal. Van Persie has been named Premier League Player of the Month three times. In 2013, he was ranked 11th in The Guardian newspaper's 100 Best Footballers in the world. Van Persie was a Dutch youth international, having represented the Netherlands under-17, under-19 and under-21 sides. He made his senior international debut in 2005 in a friendly match against Romania. One month later, he netted his first senior international goal in a 4–0 win over Finland. Van Persie has 78 caps so far and has scored 41 goals for the Netherlands, making him their top scorer. He represented his country in the 2006 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2008, the 2010 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2012 and the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Honours Club ;Feyenoord *UEFA Cup (1): 2001–02 ;Arsenal *FA Cup (1): 2004–05 *FA Community Shield (1): 2004 ;Manchester United *Premier League (1): 2012–13 *FA Community Shield (1): 2013 International ;Netherlands *2010 FIFA World Cup: Runner-up Individual *KNVB Best Young Talent Award (1): 2000–01 *Dutch Football Talent of the Year (1): 2001–02 *Premier League Player of the Month (5): November 2005, October 2009, October 2011, December 2012, April 2013 *Rotterdam Sportsman of the Year (1): 2006 *BBC Goal of the Month (5): September 2006, December 2008, December 2011, August 2012, April 2013 *Arsenal Top Goalscorer (4): 2006–07, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2011–12 *Arsenal Player of the Year (2): 2008–09, 2011–12 *Arsenal Goal of the Season (2): February 2011 vs Barcelona, December 2011 vs Everton *UEFA Euro 2008 Bronze Boot *Premier League Golden Boot Landmark Award (3): 2011–12 (10 goals), 2011–12 (20 goals), 2011–12 (30 goals) *Premier League Golden Boot (2): 2011–12, 2012–13 *PFA Players' Player of the Year (1): 2011–12 *PFA Fans' Player of the Year (1): 2011–12 *Premier League PFA Team of the Year (2): 2011–12, 2012–13 *FWA Footballer of the Year (1): 2011–12 *ESM Team of the Year (1): 2011–12 *Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year (1): 2012–13 *Manchester United Goal of the Season (1): April 2013 vs Aston Villa External links Category:Forwards Category:Feyenoord players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players